Back To You
by qumnast29
Summary: AU;OOC- Buffy is back from the dead and she is called to get information out of Angelus about the beast. Buffy had been letting her feelings known how she feels and is pissed off that she has to deal with Angelus. Buffy learns a few things like she is married to him. Angelus, now out wants his mate back and will go through hell and back again to have Buffy where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

A.N. 2 This is AU so I love to make my characters ooc.

A.N. 3 Buffy is mad at everything since coming back and this time she will say what she feels instead of holding it all back. She is also going to tear Angel (us) a new one and it will be a cold stab of truth.

A.N. 4 There will be no Riley (hate him), no Parker and no Connor.

Angelus was stuck in a fucking cage to give them information about the beast. He was not going to corporate unless he saw his mate and yes he has one that soul boy forced him to leave behind, Buffy. He and Buffy are connected through dreams and when soul boy decided to dump her, he closed the link off and he has no control. When she willingly gave herself to save his life, he marked her. You have to bite a little deeper to mark your mate. He took control from him in that moment when he drank from her. If he was still in control, he would have turned her on the spot.

When he felt her die, it nearly destroyed him. He could have protected her and he failed her by his soul. Getting out, he would destroy the restoration so he could not go anywhere.

It was not Angel that fell in love with her but him. Even when he was cursed, he had some control but not much. Now for right after her 17th birthday, that was the second biggest mistake of his existence by tormenting her like that. The way her friends treated her for falling in love with him who did not fit their perfect little mold of acceptable. He knew how they treated her through it all and he wanted to kill them all for that. Now let's review her 18th birthday, that damn ritual/test should have never been done. Giles had the power to say no and he did not.

A couple of hours later his demand was met with the best sight in front of him. There was his mate in the flesh and looking as beautiful as ever with a touch of anger on the side.

"Well, Angelus give them the damn information so I can forget you even exist. I have my own demon problems back in Sunnydale and I should not be forced to help you with yours."

That ripped him up but where he mistreated her, this was payback. He knew how to get under her skin too."Why lover, no hello?"

"Angelus..."

Everyone was looking at his mate with their mouths gaped open. Wesley had the common sense to have everyone out "Let's leave the two alone." That made his day even better.

"Are you going to tell me?"

He could go battle of the witts with her and she can dish it out quite well and time to get under her skin again.

"Buff, is that all you say when you barely even talked to your husband. I only got to see you for a couple of hours since you came back from the dead."

Angelus could see that his wife was getting pissed off and she looks even better when she is pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about? We are not married and even if we are which we are not, you would have lost that privilege since you were a coward who left Sunnydale with his tail in between his legs."

Buffy knew if Angelus could strike low blows, so could she. She is not the same person back then.

"Lover, we are married. That ring I put on you when you were 17 is a wedding ring. I kept mine on all of this time, see. Now, before you deny even further; I had a legal marriage certificate issued from Ireland since it still is practiced. Then I had the certificate registered in the lovely state of California, so we are married here as well.

Let's get one thing straight here, it was soul boy who decided to leave and not me. I would have never have left my mate, which you are. You are right, soul boy is a coward. He put you in danger more than I care by walking out on you."

"Angelus; again, I am not anyone's property. Shall we count the ways I have been put at risk. A government agency, then there is Dracula who wanted a taste of me but I dusted him, another apocalypse which I died in. There is Spike who has been trying to take advantage of me, I managed to knock half of his teeth out of his head."

He roared and he was clearly upset. Damn that soul boy. He knew why other vampires want her and it is not just because she is the slayer but she is mated to him. He met Dracula 128 years ago and it was a brutal sword fight where he impaled Dracula with a sword into the skull. Didn't kill him but maimed him. Word travels fast in the vampire and demon world's and it is common knowledge that he was tied to Buffy and he is mated. If she had not dusted Dracula, he would have done it himself. He could have helped to stop that apocalypse in which she had to give her life. Spike his dead. He knows the rules, you don't touch a marked mate for any reason. It goes against the very few laws that vampires have and the mark of a mate is taken very seriously. It is within his rights to execute the offending vampire.

"Lover, I marked you as my mate when you saved my life. I was in control and not him. If I could have held him back long enough, I would have turned you on the spot. This could have avoided a great deal of problems if I had done what should have been done. Now, how about letting me out of this cage so I can..."

"What do you think I am, stupid? Since you refuse to corporate and I am forced to clean up your mess, you are staying in here until your soul can be restored. Then I want to put as many miles between you and me as possible. "

Angelus wanted out and he wants his mate. He knew she had gone to heaven when she died. How could she not? A spell that is of the darkest of magic brought her back and ripped her out of heaven. Then they leave her to wake up in her casket which are 1,000 times stronger than when he was turned to dig out herself. He found what he was looking for, a weakness in the cage. It's not vampire proof.

They left him alone and he went to work. It took 20 minutes and he was in the lobby "I'm back." Cordy, Fred, Wes, and Gunn were not prepared. There was only one he wanted and he made grab for her and held on tight. He needed some place private and it's not here. He knew exactly how to get them off of his track. He put the pressure points on Buffy to knock her out. He would get rid of the beast but on his terms.

He took Buffy to his other apartment where he goes to be left alone. No one knows he has the second apartment which is just right outside of the city. He ensured she would stay asleep. The thing is a mate can't hurt their mate. No torturing allowed but there again, it just does not appeal. He carried her in and put her on his bed and watched .

About 20 minutes later, Buffy began to stir and he smirked. "Buff, I see you are awake. Now we need to talk because you and I have some serious issues to work on starting with you will make sure my soul does not get returned to my body."

Buffy knew she was a hostage and she knew what she needed to do to escape. It was timing on this one. Angelus is the same as always, an asshole. "Your reason being? Looking to destroy the world again? I don't think so and you can't scare me anymore."

It was part of being marked, she would never have to fear anything from him. It's impossible for her. Your mate is supposed to be the one you feel safest with.

"Why would I destroy the world, I do need to eat. Now, for as why I don't want my soul back. It would be obvious."

Angelus enjoyed passing Buffy off, it was a personal hobby because she always rose to the occasion. "What's the matter Angelus, you need your soul gone so you can stop being a wimp? You can do better."

Things were just starting to get interesting for him and she is his equal in every way. She was goading him on and was succeeding too and he does enjoy a nice verbal spar too. He could do better and it has to do with dealing with soul boy's damage. He hurt her and hurt her bad.

"Been feeling empty and hollow? It's what happens when you are away from your mate for an extended period of time. Mates can't bare to be separated at all, at least true ones. I seem to have struck a nerve with you on that one. Secondly, you have the most dangerous job around. You need help and your friends are not always the best of help. It cost you your life. I would have still let you kill Dracula but you could have left me to have a little fun with him like adding another sword into his skull. Spike needs to be taught a lesson."

All of Buffy's nerves were being shot to hell and he was hitting every nerve possible with her. "Angelus, what the hell do you want from me? Whatever you had in mind for taking me here is not going to work. You see, after being screwed over by you makes me nauseous. What ever feelings I may have had for you are gone for good..."

Angelus was not going to have his mate in anymore pain. He walked over to the bed and forced an aggressive and passionate kiss from her. He also had her pinned. She froze and tensed but got her to relax. He would prove to her that he will never, ever hurt her. He is playing for keeps and this time he is not letting go of her no matter what. Right now, they have some battles to fight and it will be done together and not someone making the decision for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Eventually Buffy and Angelus made it back to LA and the two went off to kill the Beast themselves. Angelus knew exactly what he was going and went for all of the weak spots.

The two made their way back to headquarters and everyone was slack jawed."The beast is gone..."

Angelus had pulled her into his arms but not as a hostage "Buffy,maybe it's best you get back into the cage. We can't seem to..."

"Wesley, he broke out of it. Put him back in, he will do it again. The Beast is dead."

Angelus had his arm around his mate pulling her towards him and he had his head in her neck. He had no intention of harming her, he just needs her scent just calms him down.

The rest of the AI team wanted to protest but they had zero power. Cordy looked at the two with jealousy. She always wanted Angel but he only had eyes for Buffy and looking at the two of them, they are made for each other. Buffy may have screwed up by bringing him back a few years ago but this time it was theirs. The chance of finding his soul will be very hard to do and even more difficult to put in. Buffy is probably the only one who can deal with his soul less self.

Once alone in his apartment , Angelus needed more contact with her. Soul boy has deprived him but he is not. Both were exhausted from the fight but with him having fed the day before he was not exactly in the mood for blood. He did need to have some conversations with her.

"So Buffy, do you plan on returning to school anytime soon?"

"Off for the semester since I missed registration and what are you getting at?"

He just pulled her closer to him and said "I want you to transfer to UCLA."

Buffy turned and looked at him "Why? What about Sunny hell?"

In no mincing words "Giles left and the problem has toned down greatly since your death taking the life out of their incentive. You need to live for you and I have lost you too many times to count. If anyone has a problem with me being with you here, they are free to leave. I don't want you to feel the hollow pain that soul boy left you anymore."

Buffy gave him one of the fiercest kisses she could give and he pinned her again. "I take that as a yes?" Buffy just nodded. "Sleep, you're exhausted. I will be here when you wake."

Her friends left her with the pain of being torn out of heaven without a second glance. The demon activity has slowed. She can still see Dawn since she moved back in with their father.

For Angelus,he was preparing for the biggest battle he will have with his wife. Getting her to agree to let him turn her will be difficult,long, and drawn out. When he was playing for keeps, keeps me and eternity.

Tomorrow they will be going to Sunnydale and he would be paying his grandchilde a visit to remind him of the rules. He knows Buffy is off limits yet he has been trying to take advantage of her. He may be a little rusty in torturing but will definitely do it to defend his mate's honor.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy woke up with Angelus early in the evening with Angelus on top of her kissing. "We better be off to Sunnydale." Out in the lobby, Cordelia went into bitch mode "Well, well, isn't it Slutty the Vampire Slayer."

Angelus had put up with Cordelia ' s shit for too long but Buffy did beat him to the punch "Cordelia, I believe I told you this before. Your mouth is moving and sound is coming from it. This is not good."

Cordelia looked for Angel to stop her but he would not censor his words and she has had it coming for a while. "Cordy, I have had it with your nastiness and you frankly should not be allowed to file. You are fired. I should have done this a long time ago."

Gunn and Wes knew she had it coming and she had been grating on their nerves for a while now. "We'll talk later."

On the way out town, Angelus took Buffy to a little dinner to grab something to eat before they hit the road. Once back in Sunnydale, Xander bitched her out "What took you so long and why are you with dead boy? "

It took everything in Angelus' power not to rip his throat out. "Xander, my personal life is not of any of your damn business and if I want to be with someone who you don't approve of; I don't care. See, dying again shows me that I need to live for me and not tell me who I should date."

Willow did not seem to like the attitude that came over Buffy since she had been brought back from the grave and Tara had been trying to make her see reason. Anya knew Xander needs to be taken down several pegs because he and Willow had been on a power trip with the slaying since Buffy died.

Buffy went to change her clothes and grab some weapons "Where do you think you are going?"

Angelus knew the look on his love's face "Patrol, I think someone needs to burn off some energy."

The pair made their way to the cemetery "Buff, want me to be there when you tell them you are moving to LA?" She knew Angelus had been longing to see this "Of course,when do you want to do it?"

One thing without the curse is Angelus had no problem with the pda and he laid it on thick with Buffy "I say immediately. I know the pain of what being in that house causes for you and I know they are free loading. Time to kick them out. I help you pack up and you said Dawn's room has been cleared out. Even though you are back, the thought of Sunnydale is just too uncomfortable for her. You said out of your stuff and your mother's is in storage so I think the pink slip should be now.

Now, secondly I think I need to pay my grandchilde a visit. He knows what that mark means. So, do you want me to start where you left off?"

Buffy smirked "He's neutered and partially defanged. How much worse can it get?"

"Lover, a vampire without fangs is the ultimate humiliation. You gave me some good material."

It was a quiet night for the two of them. He took Buffy back to the mansion and they slept. The next morning Buffy went off to do some errands. They came to an agreement about Angelus and human blood "It stays out of my visual range and don't go bragging about it either." That was agreeable to him.

Angelus had to wait for the sun to go down but he did strategize his torture plan for Spike which included pliers. He would use holy water on him. He had no problems with it as a torture tool just as long as he did not get it on himself. He would do some hunting but would keep it quiet on the bad side of town. He did need human blood and animal blood makes you weak as a vampire.

Buffy went to UC Sunnydale to get all of her records so she can use her credits wo she does not have to retake freshman year. Not exactly in the mood to sit through college 101 again. Since most of her stuff and her mother's was still in storage and Willow was more than willing to hand it back to Buffy. Buffy arranged to have it delivered to LA. There would be some paperwork she would need Angelus' help on but it was not the most important right now. Buffy also found the crypt Spike was using making it easy for Angelus.

When Buffy returned, she was treated with Angelus picking her up and pinning her against a wall while he kissed her. Angelus made it a point to go over her mark when he kissed her and he got a sharp gasp. Soon, very soon he will be having his way with her and it will make her 17th birthday look like a walk in the park. He would properly claim her as well which would mean turning her so he can complete the mate bond.

Dinner was a teenage couple getting ready to do it. Now he needed to add in a healthy dose of fear and it tastes better than the finest wine. Think of it as a celebratory meal of him losing his soul. The screams did delight him as well as well as the taste of the blood. Once he fed, he was properly full. When Buffy said to keep it out of her visual range, he found a dumpster and threw the kids. He checked his clothes and he did not even spill. It was a good start of the day.

The information of where Spike was staying was in was able to help him get down to business. Spike was not even woken up yet and ripping him out and up was a nice surprise. "Spike, we need to have a chat."

Angelus' face shifted and Spike knew who he was dealing with and he knew he was in for it. When he went to open his mouth, Angelus saw the damage his mate did and it was quite impressive with both fangs severely chipped.

Spike began receiving blow after blow. "You know the rules. What makes you think you can have my mate, let alone take advantage of her?

Spike shifted his face and he did look quite pathetic "William the Bloody is neutered, this makes my day even better. Well, answer me."

"You left her and did it even begin to roll in your mind Nancy boy that I love her too. She would have come around eventually." Spike did suffer from word vomit and he was in for it now where Angelus roared. Angelus removed all fangs and all teeth. "If I ever come across of you again, you are dead. Stay away Spike."

Leaving the crypt, the quick torture put him in a great mood even though it was to defend his mate's honor. Buffy was patrolling and she was going after another vampire who was being an idiot. She was dusted within a matter of five minutes.

"Shall we be making our announcement tonight? It's a shame I don't have a camera here with me." Buffy did not say a thing but leaned into him which spoke volumes.

Tara saw Buffy with Angelus and she knew something was about to go down. Xander, in his hatred of Angel opened his big mouth. Buffy, what are you doing bring dead boy back here and where have you been all day?"

"Xander, I had errands to run and Angelus and I have an announcement to make. I am moving to LA and transferring to UCLA for the spring semester. Now instead of throwing you all out on your asses, I have come to the concluding that I will be your landlord since now I have all legal documents back in my hands"

Willow look affronted "But Buffy, we are your friends..."

"That have been free loading and has not been taking care of the house. So you either pay rent so I can have the proper people take care of this place or you can find your own place and be out of here in 30 days."

Xander went to slap Buffy but Angelus grabbed his hand and let out a snarl. Tara made her decision "I will move out because it is not right. Willow, we have not been taking care of the place and it is a little crowded in here."

Anya just nodded in agreement. The significant others made their stances well known. Buffy and Angelus went upstairs to Buffy's room where he helped her pack up as much as possible for the trip back to his home. They walked out with what was left of Buffy's stuff and Buffy grabbed pictures. There would be one more visit to the Summers home and she was officially done with Sunnydale.

One more night was spent in Angelus' home where Angelus had his wicked way with her with the heat of passion having spent. Buffy slept in her Angelus' arms and she would have eternity to have moments like these because Buffy doubted Angelus wanted to have redemption.

For Angelus, he wanted his queen to have the world and maybe it's time to show her the world. What he would love to do is to take her back to the castle he bought. It would just be the two of them and the start of eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Angelus and Buffy made the trip back to Los Angeles. "So Buff, how does it feel telling your friends to shove it?"

Buffy turned to her husband and said "Well worth it. They have had me as their puppet for so long. They ran the show without me when..you know. They can do it again. I think once I get a cleaning crew to get in and fix their mess, I will sell it getting rid of the last of Sunnydale. What about AI?"

"I am closing up shop, it was soul boy's idea of redemption? I don't need it or want it. Wes, Fred and Gunn can can find other jobs. I will clear out my office and and room at the hotel and we can start making our plans for Ireland. Have not been back in 110 , we will tell them tomorrow. Let's head back to the apartment."

Once there, Angelus carried Buffy's bags up to his apartment where Buffy did not look like she was feeling so hot. He put his hand on her forehead and she was burning up. Buffy was kind of hunched over in pain.

"Love, what's the matter?

Buffy was hunched over "My entire abdomen.."

Angelus rushed her to the emergency room where it was learned she needed both her appendix and gallbladder removed. He held on to her ring during surgery. This was the first time he was able to use the name on the marriage license, O'Neil and he would be the first point of contact being her husband.

Three hours later, Dr. Prince came out "I was able to remove both the gallbladder and appendix by laparoscopy. Both were severely infected but not life threatening at the stage. I am looking to keep her in here for the next three to five days where she has had had both out and the fact that she does have an infection. I will have a nurse bring you in. She will be groggy from the anesthesia."

Angelus looked relieved "Thank you Dr. Prince."

The nurse brought him over to where Buffy was and she looked so pale and so vulnerable. He was going to arrange for a private room for her so he can see her without threat of humans discovering he is a vampire.

"Angelus", she sounded so weak but he gave her a kiss on the forehead. He would stay by her side as much as possible because he knew how terrified she is of hospitals.

"Buffy, I will be right back. I am going to see about getting you a private room."

One of the nurses came around "Are you her husband? "

"I am".

"Dr. Prince has already ordered that she goes up to the surgical ICU. The rooms are private and family can visit whenever they want. We are waiting for transport to come and get her."

Angelus was given a bag with Buffy's belongings and he followed them up two floors to the surgical ICU where the situated her for the night. At this point, all that mattered was making sure his mate recovered from this. Maybe her slayer powers can help get her out sooner and he can have her finish her recovery at home.

"I am right here beloved, I am not going anywhere. Just sleep."

Buffy was so groggy that he stayed for as long as it was safe for him. He would have to leave in the morning and he would be back the moment it was safe for him for all that mattered is Buffy. In the meantime, he had some people to visit to tie up some loose ends because frankly; he just wanted alone time with his mate. Alone time in a castle would be the nice break he needs and Buffy needs.

"My love, I will be back later on. Just try to get some sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Buffy woke up and Angelus was with her and felt like her mouth was loaded up with cotton.

"Angelus.."

Angelus kissed her hand that is not tied up with anything. "Buffy, they had to take your gallbladder and appendix out. You are going have to be in here for a few days..."

Buffy and hospitals are a bad mix. He knew how much they scare her and he would stay at her side as much as he could until she is discharged.

True to word, Angelus stayed with her the entire time but left only when it was too risky for him to stay. Buffy only had to be in for two days. The third, she was discharged.

While Buffy was in the hospital, Angelus delivered a present of his own "I am closing up shop. This is soul boy's work and frankly, we are all a little fucked up. They can all deal with their own problems."

There was barely any time left for them to protest before he left. He cleared out of his office anything important and made a quick stop to his known apartment to spend the day in which he packed up what he needed and went to his other apartment. When he was called to tell him his wife could be discharged, he was there as soon as possible.

"Let's get you home love." He kissed her and he helped her get in his car. He was a careful enough driver and he made his way out of the city with Buffy.

He had gotten food for her and he made a quick stop at the pharmacy for medication. Once in, Buffy just wanted to sleep. The pain meds were not helping her cause but it was much better to be with Angelus then in the hospital.

Angelus had followed the discharge directions perfectly and he dealt with his stubborn mate just fine. When she went back for her 10 day appointment, Buffy was feeling a 100% better. Buffy whispered "How soon can we be out of here?"

Buffy was pulled deeper into his embrace "As soon as the doctor says so Buffy. Once you have the o.k. it will be just us and Ireland."

The examination concluded "You healed up much faster than what I expected. You can return to normal activity."

Angelus interrupted "Can she be traveling by plane? Buffy and I had been planning on going to Ireland but it can be put on hold." When Angelus said this, he had his arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulder with Buffy being tucked into his side.

"I don't see a problem with it. Buffy, you might experience site tenderness for a while. I will have the nurse at the desk give you a copy of her file. If there is a problem then she can just go to the nearest emergency room."

That was all Buffy needed to hear. "Thank you".

Angelus had the file and they went back to the apartment. "How about we go to Ireland tomorrow."

Buffy kissed him "let's".

Angelus knew happiness again when it would be just him, his mate, in his castle. She is his queen. He had a chartered flight planned to take them to Ireland. It would be easier than having to worry about the sun on a regular flight.

The next evening Buffy woke up to Angelus kissing her while she was being pinned down. "Good evening love". Buffy just smiled. "Angelus".

"Up with you, we need to go to the airport for our flight. Go get ready and I have our bags packed."

Buffy came back out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and they headed to the airport for their long flight. Once on the plane, Buffy buckled in next to Angelus and curled into him.

Angelus had plans for her and those plans involved her spending eternity at his side. While his soul may fight to keep her human, he is not. There would be too many questions for his liking if he tried to turn her in California. Taking her to Ireland would be the best thing. Also where they would be going would be less stimuli which in the beginning, everything hurts.

Angelus woke up first when he heard "Be prepared for landing."

"Love, wake up. We are here."

The plane went into a private hangar and there was car ready to take Buffy to the castle.

Angelus was eager to have his way with her again but he just wanted to make sure she was feeling up to it. There would be time to explore the castle later.

The moment he made contact was the moment when it would all come down to this. Angelus decided to turn her in the heat of passion. Buffy whimpered a little when he bit but relaxed. Then she had to drink his blood. He cut his wrist and put it to her mouth. Buffy drank then passed out.

Angelus pulled her to him "Now we wait. I will be right here. I'm not leaving your side." Angelus did go get a cloth to clean up the mess around her neck. He was a tad too rough and it just was to remove the dried blood. He also threw on a pair of pajamas for her.

Three and a half days later, Buffy woke up. Shot up and her hands went over her mouth. He knew what it was. It's the fangs and they hurt the most in the beginning. You can't tolerate anything too hot or too cold against them.

"Lover, relax. It's done."

Buffy knew what happened, Angelus turned her. She tried to relax but everything felt like it's on fire. Angelus watched her closely because he knew she was out of it. He left quickly before she even noticed and warmed up some human blood. He knew she needs blood and she will start to feel better once she feeds. It is best to give it to her now while she is disoriented before she gets nervous. Real vampires drink human blood, none of this pigs blood crap. She will not learn restraint any faster on animal blood either.

When Buffy drank, the sting in her throat was gone and the brain fog left too. "Angelus..."

"Welcome back love..."

Angelus put her glass back down and kissed his queen. When they say a vampire is incapable of love it is partially true. There is only one love for them and that is their mate. Angelus now has his queen for eternity. Removing his soul is probably the best thing that has ever happened. It brought him his mate back.


End file.
